


don't have a clue

by thirteenpaperstars



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuties, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm tdp trash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02, Rayllum, i love them, it's barely there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpaperstars/pseuds/thirteenpaperstars
Summary: “Hey Rayla?”“Mmm...yeah?”“What do you think we’re going to do after all this is over?”





	don't have a clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly/gifts).



“Hey Rayla?”

“Mmm...yeah?”

“What do you think we’re going to do after all this is over?”

The whisper came from across the darkness, carrying the weight of a thousand problems Rayla was trying daily to avoid. The pair had both become painfully aware, in the back of their minds, that their adventure would soon come to a close- yet neither of them had seemed ready to face what that would entail. Until now, apparently. Rayla shifted onto her back, gazing up at the stars and sky overhead. 

“I don’t have a clue,” she answered truthfully, barely above a whisper. A dry, humorless laugh escaped her throat as an afterthought occured. 

“I’ll probably manage to make a mess out of whatever it is,” she added.

Callum frowned into the shadows.

“Seriously? Rayla-” he said, placing his hand over hers in a sudden burst of courage. “You’re brave, and talented, and beautiful, and-” he paused, taking a deep breath, “and you’ll be able to do whatever...you put your mind to. Trust me.”

There was silence as his words sank in, and Rayla almost thought she could feel her heart grow with love for this adorable, dorky, sweet,  _ human. _

“Thanks...thank you” she replied, squeezing his hand and wincing internally at how her voice sounded. Callum sighed and smacked his forehead.

“Did I really just...oh gods.” 

He hid his blushing wreck of a face in his hands, and Rayla had to suppress a laugh.

“Oh, shut up and get some sleep, Callum.”

“Sleep is for the weak,” he said into his hands. She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, don’t blame if if you pass out and fall off a cliff because you’re so tired.”

“I haven’t been getting much sleep regardless,” he admitted, heaving a sigh and sitting up. “I’m worried about Ezran. We’ve never been apart for so long, and I… I hope he’s doing okay.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. Ez is a good kid. He’s smart, and resourceful, and besides, he has Corvus to protect him. He’ll make it.”

“Yeah. But I think I’ll be needing to get back to Katolis soon…” Callum’s words trailed off, and Rayla was unable to keep her face from falling. 

“I’ll miss you, you know,” she admitted, staring off into the stars. The boy watched her, noticing how pretty she looked with her face edged in moonlight, the warm summer breeze playing with the wispy strands of her hair. 

“What if…” he murmured, as an idea occurred to him. It was fragile, a sprout waiting to blossom, but  _ maybe,  _ just  _ maybe  _ it was a possibility.

“What would you say about coming back to Katolis with me?” he asked, the sentence leaving his lips in a rush. 

“I...couldn’t,” she answered after a brief pause, eyebrows knitting together. “In case you haven’t noticed, elves aren’t particularly welcome where you come from.”

“But, what if? What if that could be  _ fixed _ ?” he countered. “Zym could change that.  _ We  _ could change that.”

Rayla turned the idea over and over in her head. In her mind, it was doomed to failure, out of reach. However, looking at the conviction in Callum’s eyes- it was hard to deny how desperately she was trying to agree with him.

“I think I’d like that,” she whispered, closing her eyes and beginning to see the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!! It seriously means the world to me, thank you so much for stopping by!


End file.
